Waffles
by thegreatblsama
Summary: Shounen ai: RikuSora Challenge Fic: Breakfast Riku's weakness in the morning: Sora's waffles.


**Author's Notes: **Challenge fic under the theme _Breakfast_. I actually had a lot of fun with this one. I don't know why. Contains **shounen-ai**, so stay away if you don't like!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I am receiving no profit in writing this.

:-:-:-:

_Waffles_

"Good morning Riku!"

The silver-haired teen woke up startled, only to find his best friend sitting cross-legged on top of him. He looked at the clock through half-opened eyes, noticing that it was still before noon. In fact, it was before seven. The sun had barely begun to rise in the sky outside. He looked back to Sora, who was grinning widely.

"Come on sleepy!" Sora poked Riku's forehead. "It's time for you to get up!"

Riku groaned, and struggled to grab the blankets from under Sora so he could pull them over his head. When he was unable to do so, he settled for his pillow. Sora pouted, and started to poke his friend in the stomach.

"Go. Away. Now." Riku's voice was muffled, but it was still clear enough for Sora to understand. He sighed, and ripped the pillow off Riku's head and threw it across the messy room. Then, he proceeded to poke the older boy's silver head.

Riku swatted lazily at Sora's hand, only for the younger one to grab his arms and pin them onto the bed. He then leaned in so that their noses were touching slightly, giving Riku the puppy face that the older boy hated so very much. At this point, Riku had ceased struggling against the other keyblade master, and after a few seconds, he sighed, turning his head so he wouldn't have to look at that face anymore. He heard Sora give a huff as he released Riku's arms to cross his own.

"Fine then." Riku grinned triumphantly and closed his eyes again. "I guess I'm going to have to eat all those waffles I made by myself." Sora sighed, and then smirked, as Riku's eyes shot open. The older boy looked back to Sora, who kept the smirk on his face. Riku glared at him.

"That was cheap." Sora smiled, and leaned in again, giving Riku a quick peck on the lips before jumping off the bed energetically. He knew that waffles were Riku's weakness, and when Sora made them they were especially good. Riku took a little more time, sitting up, rubbing his eyes, and then stretching before finally standing. The spiky brown-haired boy was getting impatient.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon! They're gonna get cold if you don't move it!" He grabbed Riku's hand and flew out the door and down the carpeted stairs to the kitchen. Smiling, he led Riku to the table, and the elder boy's eyes lit up upon seeing the beauty which was in front of him.

Waffles. A lot of them. All steaming, stacked on each other on one plate, which was next to a full bottle of maple syrup and some sugar. There were two chairs set up, where plates, forks, and knives were placed in front of each one. The chairs were next to each other rather than across from each other. Riku immediately sat down, grinning as he started to serve himself.

Sora laughed, and sat down next to him, watching Riku vigorously take the waffles and put them on the white plate set in front of him. Once he was done, Sora took the rest; there wasn't a whole lot left.

Of course, if either of them wanted more, Sora could always make them.

It wouldn't be _too_ much of a hassle.

Riku was already digging into his second, eating as if he hadn't done so in a few days. Sora watched as his friend finished his second, third, and a few more. He then leaned over to the elder boy, smiling.

"Did I do a good job?" Riku stopped for a second, nodding, and swallowed what he had in his mouth.

"Sora, I haven't eaten your waffles in a while. These are fantastic!" He couldn't think of a better word for them, and for the record, he didn't care if sounded cheesy or anything at this moment. He then resumed cutting up his last waffle. Sora smirked, leaning in further.

"Good, because they come with a price." Riku stopped, and turned his head to see Sora's face. Immediately, he knew what was up.

"What do you want?" Sora grinned, and kissed Riku, not caring that the boy hadn't finished eating quite yet. Riku dropped his fork, and pushed Sora's body closer to his. The younger boy deepened the kiss, and found his tongue exploring the silver-haired boy's mouth. He could taste the maple on Riku's tongue, and he chuckled slightly. He pulled away, knowing that Riku was secretly begging for more. The older boy's face as first was disappointed, but then he smirked.

"Is that it?" Sora grinned, and stood.

"Finish your breakfast." Riku smiled, and Sora kissed him lightly on the head. Riku turned eagerly back to his last waffle, which was half uneaten. Sora stood, and began walking out of the room. He proceeded through the door, but then after a few seconds came back again, peaking his head through the doorway.

"Oh yeah, and I almost forgot. I'm topping tonight." He then gave a wave and ran off as Riku stared, unmoving. He sat there for less than five seconds, before immediately jumping out of his chair, calling for the younger boy to come back.

"Sora! Wait!" He ran through the door, only to come back to grab his plate. He still wasn't finished eating.

And Sora's waffles were just too good to be left unfinished.

:-:-:-:

Please review! And remember, no flames please!


End file.
